Mussolini's Domestic Policies
'Mussolini's Domestic Policies' 'Assess the strengths and weakness of Mussolini as a leader of Italy in domestic affairs from 1922 to 1939. (June 2009)' 'How far had Mussolini achieved his aims in domestic policy by 1939? (November 2010)' Well when I did this I had it all colour coded on my page, it actually kinda looks cool, however I can't do that here to letter codes will have to work. I have tried to kill two birds with one stone so one set of notes for both essays. This should cover his successes and failures (Nov. 2010) and his strengths and weaknesses (June 2009). St = Strength, W''' = Weakness, '''Su = Success, F''' = Failure, '''I = Important Mussolini's domestic policy: economic, politcal, social His policies were to help him consolidate power (this is not a total rule, just an idea or point) Today (Tuesday) Stewie was talking about the two essay questions here. He thinks that they are basically the same question, just reworded. However I would sugegst that for the June 2009 one you make sure that your points are relevant to Mussolini as a leader, as in he himself not the Fascist party. Just make sure you don't ramble on about other aspects of his domestic policy that were out of his control. Mr. Stewart gave us the impression that by strengths and weaknesses the question is really asking for what went right or wrong, and therefore what he did or did not achieve. Please share any opinions from Frood or Carrington. I've also added a few points that we got today. 'Economic:' Battle for the Lira *fix Lira at 90 to the pound *reduce inflation *confirm image of Fascism bringing stability *show Italians the Lira and Italy was a mighty power Showed authoirity of regime St, Su Government imposed 20% cut in wages F''' Harmed economy as exports dropped '''F, I Helped imports (chemical and steel) Su. I Remember Mussolini did wanted a self sufficient (autarky) Italy F, W, I Battle for Grain *boost cereal producion to make Italy self sufficient in grain *make Italy less dependant on imports during war High tariffs on imported grain Cereal production doubled 1922-3'''9 '''St, Su, I at expense of animals and viticulture (vine growing) W''' Decline in Italian diet '''F, W Battle for the marshes *Malaria *more land + jobs *Pontine Marshes Bigger impact on health and jobs than farming 'F, I 28-38 only 80,000 hectares, 1/20 of propaganda claim reclaime'''d '''F, I 'Political:' To a larger extent did achieve aims of corporate state (employers' reps. and workers' reps (Fascist members not actual workers) Su Did asseert personal primacy Su, St Censorship was not complete F, St Little organised anti-semitism F''' '''1925 he had gained complete power Su, St, I Curbed trade unions and independant judicial officials Su Had to compromise with powerful papacy hence Lateran Treaties 1929 W, St (a bit iffy there, just look at how it was both good and bad) Banned opposition October 1926 Su, St, I Propaganda exaggerated actualy gains; Battle for the Marshes 1/20 of propaganda claim. F, St Control was asserted over Government, Fascist Grand Council, and Local Governments Su, St Following the Mattoeti crisis the socialists left refused to join parliament in protest giving Mussolini more power. Aventine Secession Su, I ' ' 'Social:' Education Act 1923 failure I, W, F *subjects such as History suffered as texts were banned and scrutinised by censorship W''' *Literacy rate was 20% in this period '''W Lateran Treaty 1929 improved relationship with Church St, Su Did not challenge populist policies St Supported workers' interests St Cult of Personality St, Su, I (page 56 in the all powerful keynote booklet goes over this. Further explanation at the bottom of this page) Failures: Lacked clear ideals W''' Very pragmatic ''' W Contradictory (new how to work the public) St Success of corporate state and economic policies can be exaggerated (2/3 failed, I'd say at least) F''' '''Battles weakened prosperity I, W, F Inflation continued F, W Cost of living high and hit poor hard F, W Propaganda concealed real and continuing problems I, St Mussolini's policies did fail to create autarky F but Corporate state was achieved and heped in the Battle for Grain Su, St Foreign policy reflected ability as ruler gaining domestic support Su, St, I Mussolini began to believe his own propaganda myth W, I, F Cult of Personality: Mussolini had made himself out to be saviour of Italy, likened to St Francis and Jesus, worked 20 hours a day, true man of the people, all wise leader, inquestionable morals etc. This meant that when something went wrong he could easy have the blame passed on, even to other Fascists and not to himself as the people believe he would never commit a crime. However they turned against him during the Matteoti crisis (correct my spelling if need be). The problem occured also when he started to believe this, similar to Hitler Mussolini began to believe that he was infallible and lost track of reality. Otherwise his propaganda machine helped him gain mass support, sustained the regime when it got into difficulties and corruption could be blamed on other Fascists. However the historian Tannenbaum states that his "propaganda machine was amateurish" in comparison with Goebbels. (btw I have a feeling that quotation is not completely accurate but meh. Just work on the hope that no one will notice) "Harrassment and surveilance became habitual and continuous"'' ''-Morgan -James Bridgman